Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising. Typically, a transmission has a housing mounted to the vehicle structure, an input shaft driven by an engine crankshaft, and an output shaft driving the vehicle wheels, often via a differential assembly which permits the left and right wheel to rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns.
A gearing arrangement is a collection of rotating elements and clutches configured to impose specified speed relationships among elements. Some speed relationships, called fixed speed relationships, are imposed regardless of the state of any clutches. A gearing arrangement imposing only fixed relationships is called a fixed gearing arrangement. Other speed relationships are imposed only when particular clutches are fully engaged. A gearing arrangement that selectively imposes speed relationships is called a shiftable gearing arrangement. A discrete ratio transmission has a shiftable gearing arrangement that selectively imposes a variety of speed ratios between an input shaft and an output shaft.
A group of elements are fixedly coupled to one another if they are constrained to rotate as a unit in all operating conditions. Elements may be fixedly coupled by spline connections, welding, press fitting, machining from a common solid, or other means. Slight variations in rotational displacement between fixedly coupled elements can occur such as displacement due to lash or shaft compliance. In contrast, two elements are selectively coupled by a clutch when the clutch constrains them to rotate as a unit whenever the clutch is fully engaged and they are free to rotate at distinct speeds in at least some other operating condition. Clutches include actively controlled devices such as hydraulically or electrically actuated clutches and passive devices such as one way clutches. A clutch that holds an element against rotation by selectively connecting the element to the housing may be called a brake. A group of elements are coupled if they are fixedly coupled or selectively coupled.
The speed ratio of a shiftable gearing arrangement may be changed by altering which clutches are engaged. An upshift occurs when the speed ratio is decreased and a downshift occurs when the speed ratio is increased. During a shift, a controller typically manipulates the torque capacity of at least one controllable clutch. When the state of more than one controllable clutch must change during a shift event, the relative torque capacity of these clutches must be carefully synchronized to avoid torque disturbances that annoy vehicle occupants. Vehicle occupants are most likely to be annoyed by torque disturbances associated with shifts between high speed ratios because the torque disturbances are multiplied by the gearing. The challenge of coordinating the clutch torque capacities during a shift is avoided if either the on-coming or off-going clutch is a passive device.